


Drunk

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [40]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Carrying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Distress, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid reader, Kissing, M/M, Parent Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N is a little drunk and no one really knoows whats happening.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Kudos: 30





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts ^^
> 
> P.s. Lady is not in here. I forgot about here *shame on me*  
It might be that she will be missig more often now.

Y/N sits on the couch and stares at the half-emptied glass in her hand. Ice cubes swim around the liquid and hit the glass, producing fine sounds. She sighs and lifts the glass to her lips before she sips and drowns the whole thing. Then she leans forward, grabs the bottle from the coffee table and fills the glass again. She lost count on how often she did it now but it must have been more than three times now. Her head feels fuzzy and she feels warm. She lifts the glass again; this time not bothering with sipping and almost finishes it completely. She only stops because the door to the common room opens. A tired looking Tony comes in, yawning widely and rubbing on his forehead. He smears some oil across it but seems not to be bothered by it. His eyes lit up when he sees her, but he frowns instantly at the sight she must offer. The glass in her hand almost empty, her rosy cheeks that tell him to no doubt that she had drank more than she should have and the bottle on the coffee table which misses three-quarter of its content. “Y/N?”

“’ey, T’ny.” She smiles and slurs which gets tony to frown more. He comes over to her, and she sees how he eyes the bottle suspiciously. “Dri’k with me, T’ny.” Her smile widens, and she motions with her hand to the bottle, spilling the rest of her drink on her pants. “Y/N. You should stop now.” He reaches for her glass but Y/N pulls it against her chest. “Wha? Nooo…” She whines and motions for the bar. “Get yo’r own glass.” Tony raises and eyebrow and debates if it’s a good idea, but then he actually goes to the bar and grabs a glass and some ice for himself before he slides on the seat next to Y/N. He fills his glass and Y/N’s before he smiles at her and takes a sip. “Care to tell me why you drink on your own? Where are the Wonder-boys?”

“Dunno…” Y/N shrugs and tries to look as if she wouldn’t care either. Tony sees through the façade, though. Just as she’s about to take another sip he grabs the glass from her hands and places it on the coffee table. “Hey… I was trin’in that.”

“I know which is why you need to take a break. You had too much.”

“Had not…” Y/N pouts and crosses her arms sloppily. She sways a bit on her seat but then falls back against the backrest. All in all, she just looks pathetic. Tony watches her for a second before he taps on her thigh so that she looks at him. “What happened? Trouble in paradise?” He was aiming for casual and funny but it seems it’s a delicate topic because Y/N glares daggers at him, and he’s silently glad that looks can’t kill. Faster as she should be at this rate, she grabs his glass and drowns the whole thing before she throws it angrily at the wall. Tony cringes at himself and for the now destroyed glass.

He decides to be silent for a while. He doesn’t want to anger Y/N more than she already is even if his brain doesn’t shut the thousand questions he has. Y/N is still leaned against the backrest, arms still crossed and eyes the full glass on the coffee table. But her will to fight seems to ebb away. More and more she dips to the side until she’s fully rested against Tony’s side with her head on his shoulder. “Do they ‘ate me?”

“Who?” Tony is surprised at the gentle, almost breaking voice as she asks the question. He looks down to her face and is even more shocked to see tears in them. “Y/N, who is hates you?” Y/N sniffs and presses her eyes closed. “Buck and Stevie.” A frown crosses Tony’s face. “Why should they hate you? I’m pretty sure if they would be more in love with you than now, they turn into puppies to follow your every move.” Tony notices the light lift at the corners of Y/N’s mouth but it passes quickly as her face turns serious. “Had a fight. Dunno ‘bout what.” She sniffs again and rubs her face at his shoulder to get tears and snot away. Tony chooses to not say anything for once. “Bad. I’m bad.”

“Stop. If you’re a bad person what makes it me then?”

“Cozy.” Y/N smiles and cuddles closer into him. “You’re a good friend, Tony.” Her voice grows thick with sleep at each word. Tony reaches out and takes her hand in his. Y/N intervenes their fingers and sighs. “Don’ want them to ‘hate me.”

“I’m sure they don’t. They need time to cool down.” Tony’s words reach Y/N’s ears, but she’s not able to listen to them. She’s fast asleep.

Tony considers for a moment to shove her off of him and lay her down gently, but then he decides to give her the comfort she needs, even when she’s asleep. Tony doesn’t have to wait long, though. Its only after half an hour that the doors open and two silent soldiers step in. Tony looks up with a smile and waves with his free hand. Bucky’s gaze doesn’t settle on him, though. His eyes dart to the glasses and the bottle on the coffee table and to the three empty beer bottles on the ground, lying hidden under the coffee table so that Tony missed them entirely. “What did you do?” Bucky nearly growls and his face shows a shadowy and dangerous expression which intensifies as he sees Y/N holding tightly on Tony’s hand. “Nothing. That’s all on you.” Steve raises an eyebrow, but he seems at least a bit ashamed. Bucky instead turns red but not from shame but anger. “How dare you.”

“No!” Tony snaps back, trying desperately to keep his voice silent and not to jostle Y/N. “How dare you! You fight with her and then you let her get drunk and let her doubt herself. Make her think you are angry at her and think she’s a bad person. And then you come back after how long? One hour? Two? And threat me to be at fault? No, Barnes. I may have many flaws but this is a thing you can’t blame me for. This is all on you two. And you better make it up to her.” Tony glares angrily at Bucky and the taller brunette glares back. “Buck.” Steve places his hand on his shoulder, holding his voice soft. “He’s right. You know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to hear it.” Tony scoffs and rubs soothing circles on Y/N’s hand to ground himself. “What did you even fight about? She couldn’t remember.” Two sets of eyebrows rise in union. “She can’t-?”

“About a vacation.” Steve cut Bucky off. “She told us about the wedding from her brother. It’s in Germany, and she wants us to come. But… Fury has a mission for us. We can’t.”

“She thought work is more important to us than she is.” Bucky rubs over his forehead. Tony can see that he’s clearly frustrated, and he understands it. He knows the struggle of being a workaholic and loving what he does and balancing his love life and showering his girlfriend with affection and everything she needs. Still, Pepper comes too short sometimes and Y/N has the same struggle. Bucky sighs again and comes closer to Tony. He carefully tucks a strand of hair behind Y/N’s ear and cringes at the smell of booze. Then he connects his eyes with Tony, the scientist lets go of Y/N’s hand, and Bucky picks her up bridal style. Y/N doesn’t actually wake, but she grumbles, then sighs and whispers Bucky’s name before she wraps her arm around his neck and nuzzles into him. Then she’s out again. A small smile crosses Bucky’s lips, and he starts to carry her out of the room. Tony stands up and stretches. “Thank you, Tony. For taking care of her.”

“No problem. But you two better start to get her to believe that she’s damn well the best person in this tower. Beside pepper and peter of course.” Steve smiles and claps Tony on the shoulder with a nod. His eyes look at the slight mess but Tony winks him away. “I take care of it. You just go and take care of her.” Steve nods in gratitude and goes to follow Bucky.

* * *

Steve manages to catch up with Bucky as the brunette opens the door to the apartment, somehow balancing Y/N on his arms without dropping her or the keys. Steve helps him to push the door open. For only a second the smell of alcohol reaches his nose but by the time he really registers that it is Y/N the smell comes from, buck already stepped in. “I get her to my room. Get something like clothes before you join.”

“Sure.” Steve doesn’t really mind that Bucky commands him around. He would have brought the things Y/N will need on his own anyway. Bucky doesn’t mind his commanding either. His nerves are fried with anger and guilt. Mostly at himself, only a tiny bit at Steve and even less at Y/N. He places Y/N carefully on the mattress, brushes her hair away and looks at her for a second. “Buck…” Y/N sighs and reaches blindly for him on the side of the mattress. Bucky frowns for a second but then slips on the free side. Y/N hums and snuggles to his side but as soon as she touches his chest she frowns and opens her eyes. Bucky can see that she’s not really awake, only in a strange stage of half-sleep. “Nooo… Buck.” She looks at his butt up that he wears and eagerly starts to unbutton it which proof to be difficult. She’s uncoordinated and rushed. Bucky is a bit confused but Y/N’s frown shows him that she really needs him to get out of his shirt, so he strips it over his head, leaving him bare-chested. Y/N’s smile almost brightens the room ant Bucky can’t other than smile back at her. He reaches over and places his hand on her cheek. She actually leans in; her eyes meet his for a moment before she grabs the hem f her won shirt and pulls I off together with her bra. Instead of lying down beside him again, Y/N crawls over him and falls on top of his chest. Bucky lets out an ‘oof’ but wraps his arms securely around her. “I love you.” It’s a whisper but Bucky hears it. He doesn’t answer her, saying he does too and then some more, because Y/N is already back in her dreamland. Puffs of warm air hit his bare skin and goosebumps appears for only a moment. Y/N sighs in her sleep and her hand wanders down on his side until it rides up again to lay on his shoulder. Bucky presses a loving kiss against her hair and closes his eyes. He can hear Steve’s naked feet on the floor as he shuffles around. Bucky lets his fingers run over Y/N’s back and spine and twirls his metal one in her hair. He only concentrates on the feel of war skin, on Steve talking to himself as he tries to find the meds Y/N will need when she’s sober again. Y/N starts to mumble and Bucky smiles. He opens his eyes and looks to the door, wondering where Steve is and how long it takes to find some meds and clothes, which they probably don’t really need. Suddenly Y/N twitches and tenses on his chest, each little movement clear on his skin and each twist of muscle noticeable. He looks back at her and stops grinning. Y/N’s face is twisted and Bucky knows immediately that it’s caused by a dream. Her hand leaves his shoulder and runs over the blanket and the sheet beside him. “St’vie?” Her voice is a mumbled mess, only Steve’s name is almost clear. “Steve.” Y/N opens her eyes and Bucky is shocked to see tears in them. Her hand runs wildly over the sheet now and her eyes, filled with tears that slowly spill, look frightened. “Doll, hey…” Bucky places his hand on her cheeks and tries to turn her ad so that she looks at him, but she shakes her head and looks away again. “Noo…” She sobs and grabs the sheet in her fist. “No…” She sobs again and stares at the space Steve should be lying on. “Steve! STEVE!” Bucky panics lightly and call the blonde. He’s afraid because Y/N doesn’t seem to notice him at all. Something bolts in the hall and then the door flies open. Steve looks at him with wild eyes, bucket in hand. “What? Does she need to puke? You’re alright? Is she-” Steve stops and stares at the bird. The fact that both of his lovers are bare-chested is only mild noticed. His focus lies on Bucky’s distressed face and his steel grip on Y/N as she looks even more distressed and is shaking with sobs while she still stares at the empty place beside them. “What?” Steve stares again, but he jumps into action as Y/N cries his name once more he jumps on the bed and is about to pull the woman off Bucky but the brunette stops him. “Shirt. Take it off.”

“Wh-” He wants to ask but pushes the question aside and pulls his shirt over his head until he sits naked next to Bucky. He lies down next to him, and then he pulls Y/N’s hand off of the sheets and drapes her arm around his ribs while he places his over her back. Y/N’s eyes are a little unfocused, but she clearly looks at him. It seems to take her a while to acknowledge him but the moment she does, she only cries harder. She tightens her grip until it’s almost painful but Steve keeps the wince in. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. She dreamed and suddenly she was awake calling you and starting to cry. She doesn’t react to me at all.” Steve frowns and directs his gaze back to Y/N. “Doll? Y/N. Hey, I’m here now. I’m here. It’s all good. Buck is here, too.” He strokes his thumb of his hand over her cheek, brushing the trail of tears away, but they are instantly replaced by new ones. “Please, stop crying, baby girl.” Bucky pleas and Steve has the feeling that he’s near teas as well. His eyes dart over a second and back again. “S-sorry. I’m s-oo so’y.” Her words are still slurred but almost round in sobs. She mumbles the same words over and over again. Her head rests sill on Bucky’s chest and suddenly her whole body jerks. Bucky tenses immediately and Steve lets his hands hover over her as he sits up in concern. Her eyes close but she jerks again. “Stevie?” It’s Bucky’s afraid voice this time. “Is this-?” He doesn’t really finish his words but Steve knows. He knows what Bucky wants to say, and he shakes his head. “No.” he says it sternly, fully knowing that this isn’t what Bucky thinks. “No. This is not a seizure.”

“S-she… She feels lighter…”

“Oh fuck!” Steve jumps up from the bed, rounds it and gently rips Y/N from Bucky’s chest. He presses her tightly against his chest, her legs dangle from his sides while one hand supports her butt and the other her back. Bucky jumps from the bed as well and looks frantic for a second before he bolts out of the room. Steve can only guess what he’s up to but his focus is dawn to Y/N at the moment. He feels her shrink on his chest, and he presses her closer and closer while he rocks back and forth, shushing her with silent whispers. He sees Bucky stand at the door with clothes and a diaper. He looks distresses but Steve can see the smallest look of adoration on his face as the small child cries and cries. Then he throws the things on the bed and walks to his closet. He searches around for a bit until he finds what he needed. When he turns around, he’s almost close to tears, too. Y/N’s distressed cries are even worse now that she’s a child. He never likes to hear her cry and tries to avoid it at all costs. As does Steve. Steve places Y/N on the bed and really tries to get her in the diaper, but she cries louder and kicks, makes grabby hand for him and chokes because she can’t get enough air. Steve let’s out a colorful palette of swear until he can finally tighten the diaper and quickly picks the girl back up. And finally. Her cries quieten a bit, still not enough but it’s a start. “Hold still, Steve.” Steve looks at Bucky curiously as the man comes with a long scarf and two rings. He twists one end through the rings, drapes the scarf-thing around Steve’s shoulder and stomach, so that it holds Y/N and twist the other end through the rings too. Now it sits tight and Steve can take the hands from Y/N. “How did you-?” Steve still stares at Y/N who is now tightly snuggle up to him without the support of his hands. “I… googled it.” Bucky blushes a bit and quickly grabs Steve’s discarded shirt to put it on. “Saw a woman with something like that. Was curious.” Steve smiles at Bucky’s blush and pulls him in as he walks in arms reach. He kisses him deeply on the lips and places a small kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Y/N is calm by the time they come back up to the common room. She sucks on the pacifier Bucky gave her and leans lazy at Steve’s naked chest, eyes drooping. No one really says anything. Tony just raises his eyes and Bucky whispers into his ear. The engineer nods and turns back to Bruce to talk about whatever. The other only glance curious at Steve and it takes a while until Nat drapes a blanket around him. He doesn’t really realize that it’s a bit chilly because Y/N is half asleep in his chest and glances at him with tired eyes now and then. One of her little hands is slung around his neck and stays there with a lazy grip. Steve smiles at her and hums silently while Bucky sits cuddled up to them and strokes over Y/N’s back.

They have to ask many questions when Y/N is big again.


End file.
